


Sleepovers

by tohno



Series: GTA5 LJ Kink Meme [2]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tohno/pseuds/tohno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the GTA5 kink meme on lj, prompt was as follows</p><p>"Lamar moves in for whatever reason and hijinks ensue"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepovers

A huge part of Frank regretted letting Lamar move in. Not that he would have ever let him be homeless, which is what he was in danger of, but the two were both hotheaded and stubborn and butt heads almost everyday. That night the two had gotten into an argument over who had eaten the last of Franklin's box of corn pops, a crime which Lamar venomously denied. The fight ended with Frank curled up in bed on his side, wondering if he should just make Lamar live with Trevor or something.

A hour passed, Franklin was on the verge of sleep when he thought he heard his door open and someone slip in. The realization didn't completely hit Frank until he felt Lamar slide up next to him, stomach against his back, nuzzling up against him. Lamar got an elbow to the gut in retaliation, but he didn't back off so easily.

“Nigga, why you gotta be like that? 'M sorry I ate your damn cereal.”  
“Sure, fine, apology accepted,” Frank sighed, “That doesn't explain why your ass is in my bed.”  
“You remember having sleepovers like this when we was kids?”

And he did, he remembered being fat and short and Lamar being at least a foot taller at all times and the two curled up in a bed with footie pjs on. He remembered staying up late talking to Lamar about all kinds of things, from the dog poo that he had shoved into a kid's locker to what Frank's parents had been like and everything in between.

“Shit, of course I remember.”  
“Well, we living together now, seems weird that we don't have another sleepover once in awhile, right?”  
“Sure, whatever, but maybe keep to your own side of the bed.”  
“Aw, come on. Don't you remember that one time?”

When he said that one time, they both knew what he meant. Fifteen years old and had found a stash of Lamar's pops old porn vhs tapes. The two had ended up huddled under one blanket, giving each other hand jobs to a mediocre tape labeled “Fat bottom girls get punished with big dick.” In hindsight, the porn wasn't even good enough to 

“What, you want to fuck around? Is that what you want?”

To answer his question Lamar snuck a hand around Franklin torso, palming for where his dick should be. Frank's first reaction was to kick Lamar off the bed or to run away and jump into the pool but he couldn't deny how good that felt. Franklin's breathing picked up, getting shallower at the second at Lamar's touches. Even if his cock was under his boxers, the texture of the fabric rubbing against him was incredibly stimulating. It had been awhile for Franklin, if he recalled correctly. Since the big one happened he just hadn't had the time to call anyone to take care of some of his other needs. It might have something to do with the fact that Tanisha recently got married, but Franklin decided to push those thoughts out of his head to focus on the here and now.

“Nigga, you like that don't you, loosen up that asshole of yours a bit. You just so serious all the time and we keep fightin and shit. I thought I could help out a little bit.”  
“Man, fuck you. And hurry up already, I could pay for a faster hand job and she wouldn't try to talk so fucking much.”

Franklin could almost feel Lamar's smile glowing as his hand dove into his boxers, pulling out his half hard cock and working it with one hand. God, he really was sensitive, had he really neglected his sex life so badly that he was letting his best friend give him a hand job?

“You're the one that's bout to get fucked here, ain'tcha?”  
“Nigga, if you don't shut the fuck up I really will kick your ass out.”

At least that got Lamar to finally shut his mouth and focus on the task at hand. He touched himself enough to know how to touch another dude's dick. Not that he was great at it by any means, but the unpredictability of it was enough to get Frank off. He bit down on his lip, determined not to let even the tiniest of moans escape, but the length growing in Lamar's hand told him all he needed to know.

Then, as soon as it started, it stopped, Lamar releasing Frank's cock, now hard and pleading for more attention.

“The fuck, you can't just...”  
“Man, look, you can't just yank it off until you come right away. That ain't no fun.”

Franklin turned his head to look at Lamar, one of his famous “what the fuck” looks plastered across his face.

“The fuck you learn that from?”  
“Bitch what are you complaining about? Relax, let me take care of your tight old ass.”

Franklin, ready to spew out his own retort, was cut short by his own moan as his best friend started working him again, hand twisting as he jerked him off.

“Damn, you are all wound up, when's the last time you got a bitch on your dick?”  
“I-I'm going to kick your ass after this, I swear to god...”

The two continued like that for awhile. Lamar would jerk Frank off, slowly building up a rhythm, thumb occasionally brushing his head. And then he'd stop right before Frank could spill his load. Franklin had to admit, wherever Lamar had learned this, it was working for him. As he came close to orgasming several times Franklin stopped caring about holding back breathy, needy moans, getting much too worked up to care about pride. He felt Lamar begin to stop again and grabbed his hand in his own, pushing it back onto his cock hungrily.

“God, I can't take anymore, just do it, fuck.”

Feeling the outline of Lamar's smirk on his shoulder, both his and Frank's hand met together to give Franklin the last few jerks he needed. He briefly blacked out as he felt his load spill into both of their hands. Lamar wiped his hand off haphazardly onto the bed and resumed his position as Franklin's big spoon. Frank felt relief mixed with embarrassment. He wasn't exactly the begging type, and he hoped he wouldn't have to hear about how he had come completely undone in Lamar's hand the next morning.

“Hey, look, uh, you aren't going to tell anyone about this tomorrow, right?” Frank whispered, wondering if Lamar was even awake to hear him  
“Don't you worry about it, you can get me off tomorrow.” Was all Lamar had to say about the turn of events before he nuzzled his face into Frank's shoulder before dozing off.

Luckily for him, Franklin was too spent to argue, and soon followed suit.


End file.
